It is known in the art that mounting assemblies are used to mount the portable electronic device to the dashboard of a vehicle. Typically these mounting assemblies include a bracket having feet which fit against the dashboard of the automobile and are held to the dashboard. Attached to the bracket is for instance a ball of a ball and socket joint. The socket of the ball and socket joint is attached thereto. A holster, or other type of container, is attached to the socket for holding for instance the portable electronic device. One such product is a relatively simple bracket whose feet fit into the seams in the dashboard. This has the advantage of requiring no fasteners, but the disadvantage that since it fits in the dashboard seams, a different bracket is required for each model of vehicle, there being no standard distance between dashboard seams. Other types of fasteners actually fasten into the dashboard for instance by screws, etc.
In other mounting means, the portable electronic device attaches to the ventilation grills typically mounted in the dashboard. These grills provide a number of vent ribs to which portable electronic device can be relatively easily clamped or mounted. Hence this is a readymade mounting area. In one such device, hooks are provided which hook around the vent ribs and a corresponding screw mechanism draws the hooks against the vent ribs. This has several disadvantages. For one thing, there is no assurance that the screw end will actually clear the ribs; also the device may not fit all vehicles.
Yet another type of mounting assembly for use with portable electronic devices is a metal clip which clamps onto the vent ribs and stabilizer legs which bear on the dashboard surrounding the ventilation grill. This type of mounting assembly, however, is not rigidly mounted. It has the advantage of being extremely adjustable, but may come loose under severe vibration. Another mounting assembly is a vent hanging bracket which includes hooks which catch on the vent ribs and a metal clip which presses against the vent, creating a snug fit. Corresponding posts mount on the dashboard. This is self-adjusting and compliant, but provides no width adjustment.
Other proposals have involved systems and methods for mounting portable electronic devices in vehicles. The problem with these mounting assemblies is that they are not adaptable to different types of dashboards and they are not flexible, so as to manipulate the portable electronic device at a desired orientation with one hand.